blightsedgegamefandomcom-20200214-history
Usi-O
The Usi-O are the rabbitfolk of Xin, ruled by the god of spies. They are a proud and stoic race, but not necessarily arrogant, and have a very flexible mindset about most things. They tend to not be xenophobic and can be extremely curious, though they tend not to show it overtly. They used to populate much of Xin, but war with the Aegis has reduced their numbers considerably. There are 6 distinct 'kinds' of Usi-o, and this forms the basis of their caste system, where each tribe of Usi-O has specific jobs. Base Stats +2 Dexterity, +2 Wisdom, -2 Strength. Small size. +1 bonus to Armor Class, +1 bonus on attack rolls, +4 bonus on Hide checks, -4 penalty on grapple checks, lifting and carrying limits ¾ those of Medium characters. An Usi-O's base land speed is 20 feet. +2 to the Jump, Climb, and Handle Animal skills +2 to all perception checks Low Light Vision Caste: Upon the creation of the character, a Usi-O player must choose one of the tribes of the Usi-O to be from. They must take at least one level in the associated tribal class, and must have at least one fourth of their class levels be from their associated Tribal class. They may not multiclass between tribes, but other classes they take levels in may be anything. The Classes are below. The Castes Of the Usi-O 'Straw Tribe' The golden-furred Straw Tribe were the nobility and magic users of the Usi-O before they defected to the Aegis. They are arrogant and cruel, believing that all else exists to serve them. Some have taken to hematophagy to fuel dark rituals that they keep within their tribe, secret even from the evil organization they have joined. They are usually Diurnal and omnivorous. However, they tend to prefer nocturnal hours after performing the blood drinking rituals, and cannot be in the sunlight after becoming vampires. Straw Tribe usi-O are the only races as yet that can be vampires. Liches and other willing sentient undead usi-o are rare, as they prefer their own style of undeath. Only acessable to Aegis players, and may not be good aligned. Class Basics: Class Skills: Appraise, Bluff, Diplomacy, Intimidate, Knowledge (arcana), Profession, Spellcraft, Use Magic Device Hit Dice: d6 Skill ranks per level: 2+Int Casts with Charisma, Prepares spells as Wizard using a spellbook (Spell Scroll) Spells per day are as Wizard, and stack with Wizard levels Proficient with Club, Dagger, Heavy Crossbow, Light Crossbow, and Quarterstaff Not proficient with any shield or armor. Armor can cause spells to fail Levels: 1: Base Attack Bonus: +0 Fortitude Save: +0 Reflex Save: +0 Will Save: +2 Charm: 1/day a Straw-Tribe Usi-O may use 'Charm Person' as a natural ability , using their total class levels Style and Grace: +4 on all Charisma-related social checks Scribe Scroll 2: Base Attack Bonus: +1 Fortitude Save: +0 Reflex Save: +0 Will Save: +3 Iron Will: +2 bonus to Will Saves 3: Base Attack Bonus: +1 Fortitude Save: +1 Reflex Save: +1 Will Save: +3 Charm increases to 2/day 4: Base Attack Bonus: +2 Fortitude Save: +1 Reflex Save: +1 Will Save: +4 Suggestion: 1/day, a Straw-Tribe Usi-O may use 'Suggestion' as a natural ability, using their total class levels Voice: 1/day, a Straw-Tribe Usi-O may add a bonus equal to his Straw-Tribe level to any Social interaction check. 5: Base Attack Bonus: +2 Fortitude Save: +1 Reflex Save: +1 Will Save: +4 Permission to join the inner circle: May now become a Vampire through a secret Ritual. This will make them a +2CL undead, and they will have to wait two levels before leveling up again as they master their abilities. 6: Base Attack Bonus: +3 Fortitude Save: +2 Reflex Save: +2 Will Save: +5 Charm increases to 3/day 7: Base Attack Bonus: +3 Fortitude Save: +2 Reflex Save: +2 Will Save: +5 Hypnotic Gaze: Will saves required to resist the Straw-Tribe Usi-O's abilities is increased by +2 Suggestion increases to 2/day 8: Base Attack Bonus: +4 Fortitude Save: +2 Reflex Save: +2 Will Save: +6 9: Base Attack Bonus: +4 Fortitude Save: +3 Reflex Save: +3 Will Save: +6 Leadership (As the Feat) 10: Base Attack Bonus: +5 Fortitude Save: +3 Reflex Save: +3 Will Save: +7 Dominate Person: 1/day, A Straw Tribe Usi-O may use 'Dominate Person' as an ability, using their total class levels. White Tribe The Pale-furred, red eyed white tribe of the Usi-O are the priestly caste, the mad oracles, spokesmen, healers, and Seers of Suye. Their power comes at a cost: their sanity is broken twisted from birth. They see the world very differently, Possibly more than their more sane brethren, but their minds simply do not work like others do. These rabbitfolk have great power at their disposal, its just a matter of convincing them to use it. They are diurnal and herbivorous, and considered to be fragile by the other Castes.C Class Basics Class Skills: Appraise, Craft, Diplomacy, Heal, Knowledge (History, Arcana, Planes, Religion), Linguistics, Profession, Sense Motive, Spell Craft Hit Dice: d6 Skill ranks per level: 4+int Not proficient with any weapons or armor aside from a Dagger Casts with Wisdom No alignment restriction, May worship another god alongside Suye if they want to Domains (For this class): Restricted to Celerity, Trickery, Protection Spells are as Cleric, and require meditation and prayer to restore.L Levels 1: Base Attack Bonus: +0 Fortitude Save: +2 Reflex Save: +0 Will Save: +2 Channel Energy (Positive): 1d6 (Stacks with Channel Energy from other classes): A White Tribe Usi-O can channel positive energy to heal their allies and harm undead in a 30 ft radius centered on themselves. All excess healing is lost, and a White Tribe may do this a number of times per day equal to 3 + their Charisma modifier. This does not provoke an attack of oppurtunity. Unarmed Strike: A White Tribe Usi-O gains Improved Unarmed Strike as a Bonus Feat Senses of Madness: A White Tribe Usi-O gets +2 to any perception check. However, at the DM's discretion, what they detect may not actually be there. 2: Base Attack Bonus:+1 Fortitude Save: +3 Reflex Save: +0 Will Save: +3 Spirit Sight/Othersight: A White-Tribe Usi-O can see and hear ethereal creatures (Including spirits) as easily as they see material creatures and objects 3: Base Attack Bonus: +2 Fortitude Save: +3 Reflex Save: +1 Will Save: +3 Channel Energy (Positive): 2d6 4: Base Attack Bonus: +3 Fortitude Save: +4 Reflex Save: +1 Will Save: +4 May gain a bonus feat from the Shaman Martial Arts list (Oriental Adventures pg 24) OR a Divine Feat (Complete Divine, pg 77) that the character meets the requirements for 5: Base Attack Bonus: +3 Fortitude Save: +4 Reflex Save: +1 Will Save: +4 Channel Energy (Positive): 3d6 Lunacy's Favor: May apply Charisma bonus (if positive) to all saving throws 6: Base Attack Bonus: +4 Fortitude Save: +5 Reflex Save: +2 Will Save: +5 Senses of Madness improves to +6 7: Base Attack Bonus: +5 Fortitude Save: +5 Reflex Save: +2 Will Save: +5 Channel Energy (Positive): 4d6 8: Base Attack Bonus: +6/+1 Fortitude Save: +6 Reflex Save: +2 Will Save: +6 May take a bonus feat from the Shaman Martial arts list (Oriental Adventures pg 24) OR a Divine Feat (Complete Divine, pg 77) that the character meets the requirements for 9: Base Attack Bonus: +6/+1 Fortitude Save: +6 Reflex Save: +3 Will Save: +6 Channel Energy (Positive): 5d6 10: Base Attack Bonus: +7/+2 Fortitude Save: +7 Reflex Save: +3 Will Save: +7 Third Domain: White Tribe Usi-O may now utilize spells from all three of Suye's spell domains Red Tribe The Red Tribe is the thick-furred, slightly larger warrior caste of the Usi-O, capable of feats of martial prowess and, notably, shapeshifting. In their natural forms, they are reddish, rusty or brown-colored Usi-O, usually with a somewhat unkempt and buff appearance. Their eyes are typically dark brown or black, but a few have amber, red, or green eyes from frequent shapeshifting. They are omnivorous and awake whenever they want to be. Class Basics Class Skills: Climb, Handle Animal, Heal, Intimidate, Knowledge (Nature, Dungeoneering, Geography), Perception, Profession, Spellcraft, Stealth, Survival, Swim Hit Dice: d10 Skill ranks per level: 6+int Red Tribe Usi-O are proficient with all Simple and Martial Weapons. They make take 'Natural Weapons' Weapon focus. They are also proficient with any Medium or Light armor and any shield except for Tower Shield. They use Alternate Wild Form rules, where they are able to change body parts instead of their whole body, if they so choose, and gain benefits/bonuses based on that. Levels 1: Base Attack Bonus: +1 Fortitude Save: +2 Reflex Save: +2 Will Save: +0 Improved Unarmed Strike: Red-Tribe Usi-O gain Improved Unarmed Strike as a Free Bonus Feat Wild Empathy 2: Base Attack Bonus: +2 Fortitude Save: +3 Reflex Save: +3 Will Save: +0 Uncanny Dodge Wild Shape 1/day 3: Base Attack Bonus: +3 Fortitude Save: +3 Reflex Save: +3 Will Save: +1 Scent Darkvision 30ft Endurance 4: Base Attack Bonus: +4 Fortitude Save: +4 Reflex Save: +4 Will Save: +1 Wild Shape 2/day 5: Base Attack Bonus: +5 Fortitude Save: +4 Reflex Save: +4 Will Save: +1 Improved Uncanny Dodge Darkvision 60ft 6: Base Attack Bonus: +6/+1 Fortitude Save: +5 Reflex Save: +5 Will Save: +2 Wild shape 3/day May use two Alternate Wild Shape Traits at once 7: Base Attack Bonus: +7/+2 Fortitude Save: +5 Reflex Save: +5 Will Save: +2 Evasion 8: Base Attack Bonus: +8/+3 Fortitude Save: +6 Reflex Save: +6 Will Save: +2 Wild Shape 4/day 9: Base Attack Bonus: +9/+4 Fortitude Save: +6 Reflex Save: +6 Will Save: +3 Blindsense 30 ft 10: Base Attack Bonus: +10/+5 Fortitude Save: +7 Reflex Save: +7 Will Save: +3 May use up to three Wild Shape alternate traits at once Black Tribe The Black tribe are the tribe of the shadows. These black rabbitfolk slip into and out of places unseen, seeing all they can know and snooping for what they can't. These are the spies, the unsavories, the necessary dark underbelly of civilization wrapped up into one very sly caste. They take pride in what they do, and consider themselves the most deserving of praise and respect. The straw tribe? Conceited fools. The White Tribe? Mad and a danger to everyone. The Red Tribe? Good enough but too rigid. The Ragged Tribe? Endearing but ultimately too weak. It is obvious to a black tribe member: their tribe is the best. Oh, wait, the comet tribe? The Comet Tribe doesn't count, of course. They are nocturnal and herbivorous, though they can technically eat anything. When undercover Class Basics Class Skills: Acrobatics, Appraise, Bluff, Climb, Craft, Diplomacy, Disable Device, Disguise, Escape Artist, Perception, Perform, Sense Motive, Sleight of Hand, Stealth, Swim, Use Magic Device, Open Lock Hit Dice: d8 Skill ranks per level: 8 + int Levels 1: Base Attack Bonus: +0 Fortitude Save: +0 Reflex Save: +2 Will Save: +0 Trapfinding Sneak Attack 1d6 2: Base Attack Bonus: +1 Fortitude Save: +0 Reflex Save: +3 Will Save: +0 Invisibility: 1/day a Black-Tribe Usi-O may use Invisibility (as the spell) as an ability, using their total class levels to determine Duration. Evasion 3: Base Attack Bonus: +2 Fortitude Save: +1 Reflex Save: +3 Will Save: +1 Uncanny Dodge Sneak Attack 2d6 4: Base Attack Bonus: +3 Fortitude Save: +1 Reflex Save: +4 Will Save: +1 Slow Fall 20ft 5: Base Attack Bonus: +3 Fortitude Save: +1 Reflex Save: +4 Will Save: +1 Sneak Attack 3d6 6: Base Attack Bonus: +4 Fortitude Save: +2 Reflex Save: +5 Will Save: +2 May use Invisibility 2/day as an ability 7: Base Attack Bonus: +5 Fortitude Save: +2 Reflex Save: +5 Will Save: +2 Sneak Attack 4d6 8: Base Attack Bonus: +6/+1 Fortitude Save: +2 Reflex Save: +6 Will Save: +2 Improved Uncanny Dodge May use Invisibility 3/day as an ability 9: Base Attack Bonus: +6/+1 Fortitude Save: +3 Reflex Save: +6 Will Save: +3 Sneak Attack 5d6 10: Base Attack Bonus: +7/+2 Fortitude Save: +3 Reflex Save: +7 Will Save: +3 Greater Invisibility: 1/day a Black Tribe Usi-O may use Greater Invisibility as the spell, using their total class levels as the duration. Ragged Tribe The ragged tribe were of mottled brown and cream fur and placid disposition, and used to be the craftsperson and laborer caste. They still are a peaceful tribe, despite their enslavement to their Straw tribe masters. They were forced, by some terrible spell upon their whole caste, to follow the Straw tribe to the Aegis. Though there are rules regarding their treatment and they can act on their own without direct orders, it is generally accepted that they have no free will. Their enslavement does not end at death, either. The Ragged Tribe are not playable, but use the Commoner or Artisan NPC classes, and can be recruited as followers for Straw Tribe Usi-O. Comet Tribe The celestial, shimmering gold, silver, and pearl – furred spirit guardian caste of the Usi-O are special in that they are the souls of dead Usi-O that were reborn when they requested the honorable duty of serving their patron god Suye and of protecting their kin. Class Basics Class Skills: Craft, Diplomacy, Handle Animal, Heal, Knowledge (Religion, Planes, History), Profession, Fly, Sense Motive, Spellcraft Hit Dice: d10 Skill ranks per level: 2+Int All Comet Tribe Usi O class abilities are Charisma or Wisdom based, decided at Character Creation. Comet Tribe Usi-O respect other gods but are devoted to Suye. They don't quite worship him, but they adore him. A dead Usi-O character may decide to join the Comet-Tribe class. If they do so, their soul will undergo many purification and initiation rituals, ultimately leading to them sacrificing their Tribal levels (and associated HP, skill points, and ability score modifiers) and, instead, take a single level in the Comet Tribe Usi-O class. They do not have to sacrifice their other crossclass levels, though they will have to catch up. This Usi O character may have previously been of any Tribe (Even Straw or Ragged), however they can only do so if their true death is not prevented in some way, either by ressurection or raising as an undead, or if their soul is bound and prevented from passing on. An Usi-O may be, very rarely, born into the Comet Tribe. This is a source of great joy and celebration. Level 1: Base Attack Bonus: +1 Fortitude Save: +2 Reflex Save: +0 Will Save: +2 Return: Comet Tribe Usi-O are not undead, but they are already dead. If one perishes, they return to the Spirit Realm for a time for ritual purification before, if they choose, returning to the service of their god (and their party). This operates like The Gift, except it takes one day per total class level to fully purify, get debriefed, and return. They take no level or ability drain from dying, and can be ressurrected within a day (until the next moonrise) of their deaths. After that, their bodies dissipate into the Spirit Realm. Memory: Comet-Tribe Usi-O remember their past lives completely and retain their personalities. They may choose up to three of their former Tribal class skills to add to their Comet Tribe Usi-O class skill list. A born Usi-O cannot do this, but also did not have to sacrifice the levels. Detect Danger: Works as Detect Evil, except it also detects threats to the Comet Tribe Usi-O or any characters under their protection. Immunity to Diseases: Diseases do not effect the Comet Tribe Usi-O's supernatural body Comet-tribe Usi-O are considered Outsiders for any effects on that type A Comet Tribe's natural weapons are treated as magic for the purposes of damage reduction Dancing lights 3/day +4 to fortitude saves against poison +1 to any ability score +1 Natural Armor 2: Base Attack Bonus: +2 Fortitude Save: +3 Reflex Save: +0 Will Save: +3 +1 to Any ability score Smite Enemy: 1/day, a Comet Tribe Usi-O may strike an opponent that is either evil or a threat to themselves or a character under their protection for an additional amount equal to their ability score bonus (cha or wis) + their Comet Tribe Usi-O level. Wings: Although they had them before, the Comet-Tribe Usi-O is now adept at using their wings. They are able to summon (and desummon) beautiful, shimmering wings at will, granting them Good Maneuverability and a flight speed equal to twice their land speed. 3: Base Attack Bonus: +3 Fortitude Save: +3 Reflex Save: +1 Will Save: +3 +1 to any ability score Bless: 1/day Protection from evil 3/day Cure Light Wounds 3/day 4: Base Attack Bonus: +4 Fortitude Save: +4 Reflex Save: +1 Will Save: +4 +1 to any ability score Aid 1/day Darkvision 30ft Resistance to Acid 5, Electricity 5, Cold 5 5: Base Attack Bonus: +5 Fortitude Save: +4 Reflex Save: +1 Will Save: +4 +1 to any ability score Damage Reduction 5/magic Neutralize Poison 1/day 6: Base Attack Bonus: +6/+1 Fortitude Save: +5 Reflex Save: +2 Will Save: +5 +1 to any ability score Darkvision 60ft Cure Moderate Wounds 3/day 7: Base Attack Bonus: +7/+2 Fortitude Save: +5 Reflex Save: +2 Will Save: +5 +1 to any ability score Smite: improves to 2/day Resistance to Acid 10, Electricity 10, Cold 10 8: Base Attack Bonus: +8/+3 Fortitude Save: +6 Reflex Save: +2 Will Save: +6 +1 to any ability score Remove Disease 1/day 9: Base Attack Bonus: +9/+4 Fortitude Save: +6 Reflex Save: +3 Will Save: +6 +1 to any ability score Cure Serious Wounds 1/day 10: Base Attack Bonus: +10/+5 Fortitude Save: +7 Reflex Save: +3 Will Save: +7 +1 to any ability score Memory of Caste: May choose one (and only one) of the following abilities. They do not have had to have been that caste before becoming a comet-tribe Usi-O, though it often is the case. Each use the Usi-O's Comet Tribe level to determine saves and duration. *Straw Tribe:'' Tongue of Silk'': Calling upon memories and knowledge of the noble caste of the Usi-O, they can now influence and interact positively with people with greater ease. May use Charm Person as the spell 3/day *White Tribe: Spirit Sight – The Usi-O is now able to see other spiritual beings clearly, and gains a +6 on perception checks. However, as with the white tribe Usi-O, what they see may not actually be there. *Red Tribe:'' Primal Nature'': Tapping into their inner beast, the Comet Tribe Usi-O learns to change their form. Wild Shape 3/day, as the spell and the Alternate Wild Shape Rules. Their natural weapons are considered good-aligned, and it is always clear that the animal/traits they take on is celestial in origin. *Black Tribe:'' Stars behind Clouds'': Although they are shiny, the comet tribe Usi-O is reconnecting with the inner shadowy nature of their kind. They gain Invisibility 3/day, as the spell *Mottled Tribe: Creation: Although they are the spirit guardians of their kind, the Usi-O has not forgotten humility, nor have they forgotten their skill. They gain all craft and profession skills (taken separately) as class skills. They also have a crafting reserve of EXP equal to their total class levels x 1000, for use in enchanting. *Comet Tribe: Guardian: This Usi-O has embraced the Comet-Tribe's role as guardian and protector of their kind. They gain the ability to increase their size 3/day as the Enlarge Person spell, and decrease their size 3/day as the Decrease Person spell. These abilities may be used as a swift action in battle. They may not go beyond Medium size or Tiny size.